Mistakenly Perfect
by starooo
Summary: Never did in a life time that Natsume Hyuuga and Sakura Mikan would imagine being Lady and the Tramp on a piece of pasta. It was stupid, but that was their love. NxM


**For:**

_Keiko Oda_

Happy, happy, happy advanced birthday MEOW-chan!

Love,

Woofie. :D

PS.

Actually I lied, in **Infatuation**, my sister's birthday is on the 4rth. On the 6th, my uncle would be coming home from abroad. I apologise for the mess up.

* * *

"Tell me again, why I accepted to be dragged into this hell-hole of a place?" Natsume Hyuuga said irritatingly as he continued the icy glare he sent to Hotaru Imai earlier.

"Because, Ruka is here." Mikan Sakura answered for him and pointed to the blonde beside the pyromaniac all the while sitting across Natsume. "Please stop it, you guys."

"He started it." Hotaru quickly said in defence.

"Aren't you too old for the blaming game?" Natsume teased, still intact in that handsome, yet, cocky smirk of his.

Hotaru smiled at him evilly. "I'll get back at you, Hyuuga. You'll see." She whispered.

A waitress appeared by their table and asked them what they would be having for the night. Tonight was supposedly a celebration party for their third year friendship anniversary.

"I'll have a pasta and coke." Mikan said, happily.

"—Make that water, lady." Natsume addressed rudely to the girl, who was about to rant off at the pyromaniac, until she saw who he was. The Black Cat that worked under the officials hands and not to mention, one hotstud of a man too. He turned to Mikan before she could protest. "Coke would only make you hyper, Polka. You're better off suited with water. And no, don't give me that look because you can't have iced tea too."

"B-but.."

"No."

"Is this the fatherly figure or protective boyfriend?" Hotaru teased, knowing in fact that the two had still not yet reached the point of being lovers just yet and liked to see the reaction it makes to both Mikan and Natsume. She had already finished blackmailing both Ruka and Natsume, probably because of too much guilt – or maybe just because they've become so boring nowadays.

"Shut up." He answered, as expected, his cheeks turned crimson.

"We'll all have pasta." Ruka said, smiling at the waitress who seemed spacing out by looking at Natsume and the handsome blonde. "Yes. Probably that."

"And water too?"

"No, two cokes, a root beer and," Ruka said, flashing his shiny whites to Mikan. "one tall glass of cold water."

"No fair!" Mikan shouted, sulking in her corner. "Even Ruka-pyon is ganging up against me!"

The waitress laughed, and left, giving one last look at the two boys. Correction – two, _hotstud, beautiful _boys.

"I hate you, Natsume." Mikan whispered as Hotaru chuckled darkly. "You're so biased. I'm not that hyper when I drink caffeine and sugar." Sure. Just a bit of a mental case.

"Try proving that first, Idiot."

"Drinks." A voice said behind them. Mikan smiled at the waiter and turned to give the drinks to the rightful persons. She was having second thoughts on getting the water or ordering a shake instead but Natsume took it from her.

"Here." He said.

"Bastard." Mikan whispered in a low tone. She turned to the waiter and smiled brightly. "Thank you so much."

He disappeared as he reminded them that their order would be coming shortly.

In a few minutes, the same waitress from earlier arrived with three plates of pasta. "Here you are."

Mikan counted the plates, alas, it was either her brain or reality had betrayed her. "Um… there are only three plates, we're four people… and I think we do—"

Unfortunately, Hotaru was too fast than Mikan's lips were, she eyed Natsume playfully. "No. This would be okay."

"_What?_ I have water and _no_ food!" Mikan shouted, a fearfully notorious smirk appeared on Hotaru's face and Natsume groaned in annoyance.

"No, Mikan." She started. "You'll get your _share _of food, right Natsume?" She said. Ruka laughed out loud and grabbed his fork.

Hotaru and Ruka gave a hearty smile at each other and turned to their partners. "Let's dig in!"

"Ugh." Mikan. "Do I have to…" Natsume. "…share with _that_ idiot?" Unison.

"Yes." Hotaru and Ruka said in faultless synchronization. Well, there was no turning back now.

Never did in a life time that Natsume Hyuuga and Sakura Mikan would imagine being Lady and the Tramp on a piece of pasta.

But they did, oh the poor children. Although he wouldn't dare admit it, but Natsume secretly like it.

She swirled the pasta as Natsume took a big helping, Mikan looked at him disgustingly and cringed her face at the food. "Ew. Cooties."

"You're such a baby, Mikan. Just eat." Natsume and Hotaru said in complete accord.

Each bite, Mikan was careful to see that they won't be getting the same strand. After a few successful bites, Mikan began to forget about checking and chomped down.

Hotaru got up, the same time as Ruka did. The inventor looked at him blankly. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay." She said. In fact, she is too. Hotaru turned to Natsume and gave him a quick glare. "Don't do anything funny, Hyuuga."

"Whatever, pig." Natsume said, smiling at her cockily.

"Hm."

And the two was gone.

Mikan was quietly munching on a meatball and moved on to a noodle, when she felt it being tugged. To her horror, Natsume was an inch closer to her.

She was about to bite the noodle, when she moved forward accidentally and her lips brushed lightly against Natsume's.

The two broke away quickly and Mikan drank her water hastily with the tinge of dark red across her cheeks.

"Sorry." He said. It was a surprise; he would never do that, not even if it caused losing one's virgin lips – except that Mikan was not, only kissed by the same person, again… and again, from way back three years ago.

"…It's okay."

Everything felt awkward. Their bodies were thumping the same beat, the same heart, but different world. They were two separate people, which understood the same and had felt the same to each other.

They had come to something, their new level up. Something so sober that it needed no words. That's how they were, they spoke so much without verbal communication, but lived their lives at ease. And never would they, even if they still haven't admitted it, yet it was obvious, that they could not live without each other.

They were not a couple, nor _together_. Just a mutual understanding that was going to get to another level. They did not belong to each other; each to their own, but they were compatible. And that's what mattered.

Mikan's eyes met Natsume and it stayed like that for a minute. Finally, they both understood where they were. What was their place in each other's hearts. How they felt.

Mikan smiled at him and nodded, saying that she felt the same.

"What's going on here?" Hotaru said, looking over at the smiling couple. "Did you do something weird, Hyuuga…? I swear, I'll literally shred you into pieces one day."

Ruka laughed behind Hotaru as they took their seats. "Woah. Freaky expressions." He noticed too, and smiled at Hotaru.

They were both confused at Natsume and Mikan, but they had a clue.

The nullifier and the pyromaniac smiled across each other, they knew quite well what just happened. And this time, this was staid. It was love.

And it all started with the Lady and the Tramp manner of allocating pasta.

* * *

Hate it or love it. Love it ;)

Kidding. Just review, it makes me and Keiko Oda happy. :D

-starooo


End file.
